wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Podróż do Bieguna Północnego/II/04
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział IV | poprzedni=Rozdział III | następny=Rozdział V | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ CZWARTY. Ostatni nabój prochu. Johnson pomieścił także w tym domku lodowym i psy podróżą znękane. Gdy śnieg pada obficie, może posłużyć za pokrycie zwierzętom zachowując ich ciepło naturalne; lecz w czasie pogody suchej, przy mrozie dochodzącym do czterdziestu stopni, biedne psiska musiałyby pomarznąć w bardzo krótkim przeciągu czasu. Stary retman biegły w tresowaniu psów, spróbował dać psom to czarniawe mięso foki, którego ludzie w żaden sposób przełknąć nie mogli i z wielkiem zadziwieniem spostrzegł, że jadły je bardzo chciwie. Ucieszony, udzielił wiadomości o tem doktorowi, którego to nie zdziwiło bynajmniej, bo wiedział że w Ameryce północnej konie karmione są głównie rybami — a co dobre jest dla zwierzęcia żyjącego roślinami, to dobre być musi dla psa jedzącego wszystko prawie. Przed pójściem na spoczynek, jakkolwiek go bardzo potrzebowali ludzie, którzy odbyli piętnaście mil krwawej drogi po lodzie, doktór chciał ze swemi towarzyszami pomówić o położeniu obecnem nie zmniejszając bynajmniej pojęcia o jego trudnościach. — Jesteśmy dopiero pod ośmdziesiątym drugim równoleżnikiem, rzekł on, a już grozi nam blizki brak żywności. — Dlatego też rzekł Hatteras powinniśmy nie tracić czasu. Potrzeba iść dalej, niechaj mocniejsi ciągną słabszych. — Czy tylko znajdziemy okręt w miejscu wskazanem? odezwał się Bell, któremu trudy podróży mimowolnie odbierały odwagę. — Dlaczegóż wątpisz o tem? odpowiedział Johnson; od tego zależy ocalenie tego Amerykanina tak dobrze jak i nasze. Dla tem większej pewności doktór na nowo badał Altamonta, mówiącego już teraz dość łatwo choć głos jego był jeszcze bardzo słaby. Potwierdził on wszystkie poprzednie swe zeznania; powtórzył raz jeszcze, że okręt pochyliwszy się na skałę granitową, nie mógł się ruszyć z miejsca, i że znajduje się pod 120° 15' długości, a 83° 35' szerokości. — Nie możemy już wątpić o prawdzie tego twierdzenia, zauważył doktór, i trudność cała leży nie w znalezieniu okrętu Porpoise, lecz w dojściu do niego. — Jak wiele mamy jeszcze żywności, zapytał Hatteras. — Na trzy dni najwyżej, odrzekł doktór. — A więc trzeba ukończyć tę podróż w ciągu trzech dni, energicznie rzekł kapitan. — Potrzeba w rzeczy samej, odparł doktór, tem więcej gdy pogoda sprzyja nam tak statecznie; śnieg przez dwa tygodnie blizko nie padał, a sanie sunęły z łatwością po stwardniałym lodzie. Ah! czemuż na nich niema ze dwieście funtów żywności! nasze poczciwe psiska podołałyby temu ciężarowi. Ale cóż robić! trzeba przyjąć jak jest. — Gdyby, wtrącił Johnson, można było zręcznie i pomyślnie użyć ostatnich nabojów prochu jakie nam pozostają! gdyby tak na przykład udało się napotkać i powalić niedźwiedzia, mielibyśmy żywność do końca podróży zapewnioną. — Zapewne, odpowiedział doktór, tylko że te zwierzęta są i rzadkie tutaj i bardzo ostrożne, a przy tem dosyć wiedzieć o tem, że koniecznie strzał ma być pewny, aby oko nie zawiodło i ręka nie zadrżała! — Pan jednakże jesteś wybornym strzelcem, rzekł Bell. — Tak, ale nie wtedy, gdy obiad dla czterech osób zależy od mojej zręczności; jednakże w razie danym, przyrzekam sprawić się jak będę mógł najlepiej. Tymczasem kochani przyjaciele poprzestańmy na skromnej i szczupłej wieczerzy, potem starajmy się usnąć, aby jutro raniuteńko w dalszą wyruszyć drogę. W kilka minut potem, czterej podróżni nasi zasypiali snem głębokim, bo utrudzenie fizyczne przemogło wszelkie inne względy. W sobotę wcześnie Johnson zbudził swych towarzyszy; zaprzężono psy, i sanie ruszyły dalej ku północy. Pogoda była prześliczna, atmosfera nadzwyczajnie czysta, mróz ogromny; gdy słońce wzniosło się nad horyzont, miało kształt elipsy przedłużonej; pozioma jego średnica, w skutek złudzenia optycznego wydawała się dwa razy większa od średnicy prostopadłej; na płaszczyznę lodową rzucało ono promienie jasne, lecz niegrzejące. To światło od tak dawna niewidziane, chociaż nie dawało ciepła, rozweselało jednak umysły. Doktór bez obawy oddalił się ze strzelbą w ręku na milę przeszło; ale nim się oddalił, obliczył amunicyę. Miał wszystkiego trzy kule i cztery naboje prochu; cóż to znaczyło na niedźwiedzia podbiegunowego, zwierzę silne i wytrzymałe, które często przy dziesiątym dopiero, lub dwunastym upada strzale? Dlatego też doktór nie miał zamiaru szukać tak groźnej zwierzyny; poprzestałby chętnie na kilku lisach lub zającach, dla zaopatrzenia skromnej śpiżarni podróżnej. Lecz tego dnia był bardzo nieszczęśliwym, bo jeśli co napotkał, to zbliżyć się nie mógł, albo gdy strzelił to chybił, w skutek łamania się światła. W rezultacie zmarnował jeden nabój prochu i jednę kulę. Towarzysze jego, którzy zadrżeli z radości usłyszawszy strzał, ujrzeli go powracającego ze zwieszoną głową, lecz nic już nie mówili. Wieczorem posiliwszy się nieco, spoczęli jak zwykle; żywności było już na dwa dni tylko. Następnego dnia droga zdawała się być uciążliwszą niż wczoraj. Ludzie iść już nie mogli, wlekli się zaledwie; psy pożarły mięso foki ze wszystkiem i wnętrznościami i już zaczęły gryźć na sobie rzemienie. Kilku lisów przebiegło saniom drogę. Doktór jeszcze raz do nich strzelał, lecz napróżno, — powstrzymał się tedy, niechcąc rezykować ostatniej kuli i przedostatniego naboju prochu. Wieczorem wcześniej zatrzymano się na spoczynek, bo podróżni tak już byli utrudzeni, że nóg stawiać nie mogli. Drogę oświecała wspaniała zorza północna, oni jednak musieli się zatrzymać. Ostatnia wieczerza spożyta w niedzielę pod namiotem lodowym, była bardzo smutną. Jeśli niebo łaskawe nie przyjdzie z jaką pomocą niespodziewaną, nieszczęśliwych czeka niechybna śmierć z głodu. Hatteras milczał, Bell myśleć przestał, Johnson dumał nic nie mówiąc — jeden tylko doktór nie tracił jeszcze nadziei. Staremu sternikowi przyszło na myśl, żeby urządzić sidła, lecz niewiele na swój pomysł mógł rachować bo nie było co położyć na przynętę. I rzeczywiście, nazajutrz rano widział naokoło ślady lisów, lecz żaden się nie złapał. Wrócił tedy z tego przeglądu bardzo zmartwiony, gdy nagle spostrzegł ogromnego niedźwiedzia, węszącego drogę przebytą przez sanie w odległości najwyżej pięćdziesięciu sążni. Stary marynarz pomyślał sobie w tej chwili, że to Opatrzność umyślnie zesłała to zwierzę; nie budząc przeto swych towarzyszy, porwał strzelbę doktora i zaszedł niedźwiedzia z boku. Zbliżywszy się na stosowną odległość, zmierzył do niego, lecz w chwili pociągnięcia za cyngiel, uczuł nagle że mu ręka zadrżała; przeszkadzały mu wielkie rękawice skórzane; zdjął je co prędzej, odrzucił na stronę i pochwycił strzelbę pewniejszą już dłonią. Nagle z piersi jego wydobył się krzyk boleści; za dotknięciem żelaza skóra jego palców przylgnęła do lufy, a strzelba tymczasem wypadła z rąk jego na ziemię, i wypaliła. Stracono ostatnią kulę. Usłyszawszy strzał, doktór wybiegł w tę stronę i odrazu odgadł co zaszło; niedźwiedź uciekał spokojnie, a Johnson rozpaczał, zapomniawszy nawet o swym bólu. — Prawdziwa ze mnie baba, zawołał, dzieciak, nie mogący znieść bólu. Ja! ja! taki stary! — Ale chodźże, rzekł Clawbonny, powróć do namiotu, bo zmarzniesz; patrz oto, ręce masz zupełnie białe, chodź, chodź! — Nie wart jestem twej troskliwości, panie Clawbonny... zostaw mnie tu. — Ależ chodź uparty dziadzie, chodź! bo wkrótce będzie już zapóźno. I wciągnąwszy do namiotu Johnsona, kazał mu włożyć ręce w wodę, utrzymywaną w stanie płynnym przez ciepło pieca; ale zaledwie Johnson zanurzył w nią swe ręce, woda się ścięła natychmiast. — Widzisz, rzekł doktór, że nie mogłeś dłużej pozostać na mrozie, albobym musiał odjąć ci ręce. W godzinę, minęło wszelkie niebezpieczeństwo dla Johnsona, dzięki staraniom doktora, ale nie przyszło to łatwo; trzeba było nacierać mu wciąż ręce, dla rozbudzenia obiegu krwi w palcach starego żeglarza. Doktór zalecił mu aby się nie zbliżał do pieca, którego ciepło, miałoby szkodliwe dlań następstwa. Dnia tego musiano się obejść bez śniadania; nie było już pemmikanu ani mięsa solonego, nie było ani jednej okruszyny suchara. Pozostało tylko około pół funta kawy i trzeba było poprzestać na gorącym z niej napoju. Ruszono w drogę. — Brak nam wszystkiego, mówił Bell do Johnsona, tonem niewypowiedzianej rozpaczy. — Ufajmy w Bogu, odrzekł stary żeglarz; on jest wszechmocny i może nas ocalić. — Ah! ten kapitan Hatteras! ciągnął Bell dalej, z dawniejszych swych wypraw zdołał powrócić, ale z tej już nie wróci, i my nie ujrzymy już naszej ojczyzny! — Odwagi Bellu! odparł Johnson. Prawda że nasz kapitan jest zuchwały, ale jest przy nim człowiek mający sposób na wszystko. — Doktór Clawbonny? zapytał Bell. — Tak jest, odparł Johnson. — A cóż on poradzi w naszem położeniu? rzekł Bell wzruszając ramionami; czyż zmieni lód w mięso? jestże Bogiem, żeby robić cuda? — Kto wie co doktór wymyśli, odpowiedział retman; ja wierzę w niego. Bell potrząsnął głową i zatonął w milczeniu, nie zdolny do myślenia o czemkolwiek. Tego dnia zrobiono zaledwie trzy mile; wieczorem nie było się czem posilić; psy zagryzały się niemal, ludzie zaczynali uczuwać gwałtowne boleści głodu. Żadne dzikie zwierzę nie pokazywało się, a zresztą na cóżby się to przydać mogło? z nożami polować przecie nie można. Johnsonowi zdawało się że w odległości mniej więcej jednej mili, postępuje wciąż za niemi ogromne niedźwiedzisko. — Czatuje na nas, mówił sam do siebie, widząc w nas pewną dla siebie zdobycz. Nic nie mówił o tem do swych towarzyszy. Posilono się tylko kawą; biedacy czuli że się im ćmi w oczach, że mózg ich osłabł. Dręczeni głodem ani godziny nie spali; nadzwyczajne jakieś i boleśnie marzenia, sen od nich odpędzały. Od wtorku rano, od trzydziestu sześciu godzin, żadnego w ustach nie mieli pokarmu, w klimacie podbiegunowym, gdzie właśnie ciało najwięcej posiłku potrzebuje. Pomimo to nadludzką ożywieni odwagą i mocą duszy, puścili się w drogę, popychając sanie, których już psy ciągnąć nie były wstanie. Po dwugodzinnym jednak pochodzie opadli na siłach, Hatteras chciał iść jeszcze: zawsze energiczny, nalegał, błagał, pragnąc namówić swych towarzyszy aby powstali i szli dalej, lecz żądał niepodobieństwa. Wtedy, przy pomocy Johnsona wydrążył duży otwór w górze lodowej; przy tej pracy dwaj ci ludzie zdawali się kopać grób dla siebie samych. — Wolę umrzeć z głodu, mówił Hatteras, niż z zimna. Po strasznem wysileniu, schronienie było gotowe i wszyscy w niem znaleźli przytułek. Tak przeszedł ten dzień. Wieczorem gdy wszyscy towarzysze bez ruchu leżeli, Johnson dziwne miał widzenie; ciągle mu się ukazywały niedźwiedzie ogromne olbrzymich rozmiarów. To ciągłe o niedźwiedziach gadanie, zwróciło uwagę doktora i wyrwało go z martwoty; zapytał ciekawie starego marynarza, o jakim on niedźwiedziu prawi. — O tym, który nas ściga? odpowiedział Johnson. — Który nas ściga? powtórzył zdziwiony doktór. — Tak, od dwóch dni ściga nas ciągle. — Od dwóch dni? — Czy go widziałeś? — Widziałem! Jest po za nami, w odległości jednej mili pod wiatr. — I nic mi dotąd nie powiedziałeś! — Na cóżby ci się ta wiadomość przydać mogła? — To prawda, nie mamy już ani jednej kuli. — Ani nawet żadnego kawałka żelaza, żadnego choćby gwoździa nareszcie! Doktór zamyślił się, a po chwili rzekł do starego marynarza: — Czy pewnym jesteś, że nas to zwierzę ściga. — Tak jest panie Clawbonny; liczy on na ucztę z ciał ludzkich, wie bowiem dobrze, iż nie możemy uniknąć śmierci. — Johnsonie! zawołał doktór, przeniknięty rozpaczliwym tonem swego towarzysza. — Tak, uczta go nie minie, odpowiedział Johnson nieprzytomny już prawie, musi być bardzo głodnym! Nie wiem dla czego tak długo czekać mu każemy! — Uspokój się Johnsonie. — Nie, panie Clawbonny! jeśli my zginąć mamy, pocóż przedłużać cierpienia tego stworzenia? Ono jest równie jak i my głodny. Nie może znaleźć foki do pożarcia, niebo zsyła mu ludzi. Tem lepiej dla niego. Stary Johnson widocznie od rozumu odchodził; chciał gwałtem wyjść z domku lodowego. Doktór zaledwie powstrzymać go zdołał i to nietyle siłą, jak raczej urokiem następnych słów, które wymówił z całą mocą przekonania: — Jutro zabiję tego niedźwiedzia! — Jutro? zapytał Johnson, jakby przebudzony ze snu przykrego. — Jutro! — Nie masz kuli! — Zrobię ją. — Nie masz ołowiu! — Ale mam merkuryusz! — I to mówiąc, doktór wziął termometr; wskazujący w cieple schronienia dziesięć stopni nad zero; wyszedł na powietrze, położył narzędzie na bryle lodu; wkrótce temperatura zewnętrzna obniżyła merkuryusz do czterdziestu siedmiu stopni niżej zera. — Do jutra! rzekł do Johnsona; zaśnij i czekaj wschodu słońca. Noc przeszła wśród cierpień głodu; tylko doktór i Johnson mniej je czuli, mając nieco nadziei. Nazajutrz z pierwszym brzaskiem dnia, doktór z Johnsonem wybiegli z ukrycia, dążąc wprost do termometru; wszystek merkuryusz osiadł na spodzie narzędzia w kształcie ścisłego cylindra. Doktór uzbroiwszy ręce w grube rękawice, rozbił termometr i wydobył z niego sztabkę metalu, nadzwyczajnie twardego. — Ah! panie Clawbonny! wołał zdumiony marynarz, jesteś rzadkim, zadziwiającym człowiekiem!... — Nie, mój przyjacielu, odparł doktór, ja tylko czytałem wiele i dobrą mam pamięć. — Jak to rozumieć należy? — Przypomniałem sobie fakt opowiedziany przez kapitana Ross w jego opisie podróży, gdzie utrzymuje, że kulką merkuryuszu zamrożonego, przebił deskę na cal grubą; gdybym miał trochę oliwy, osiągnąłbym ten sam skutek, bo tenże podróżnik opowiada także, iż nabiwszy strzelbę kulką oliwy wyciśniętej ze słodkich migdałów, roztrzaskał gruba belkę, a kula odskoczyła i odpadła na ziemię nierozpryśnięta. — To trudne do uwierzenia. — A jednakże jest prawdziwe. Otóż ten kawałek metalu może nam wszystkim ocalić życie; zostawmy go jeszcze na powietrzu przed użyciem, a tymczasem zobaczmy czy nas niedźwiedź nie opuścił. W tej chwili Hatteras wyszedł z domku; doktór pokazał mu bryłkę merkuryuszu i uwiadomił w kilku wyrazach o swym zamiarze; kapitan uścisnął mu rękę w milczeniu, i trzej myśliwi zaczęli się rozpatrywać naokoło. Pogoda była jasna; Hatteras wyprzedziwszy nieco swych towarzyszy, spostrzegł niedźwiedzia siedzącego na tylnych łapach, kołyszącego się na nich i wietrzącego z odległości około sześciuset sążni, gości niezwykłych w tamtych stronach. — Jest! wołał kapitan. — Milczenie, rzekł doktór. Spostrzegłszy myśliwych, ogromny zwierz nie ruszył się wcale; patrzył na nich spokojnie bez gniewu i trwogi. Pomimo to nie łatwo się było zbliżyć do niego. — Moi przyjaciele, rzekł Hatteras, nie idzie tu o próżną przyjemność, lecz o ocalenie naszego życia; działajmyż tedy roztropnie. — Tak jest, odpowiedział doktór. Jeden tylko strzał mamy do rozporządzenia. Nie można przeto chybić, bo wszystko byłoby stracone; uciekałby tak, że i chart nie sprostałby mu w szybkości. — A więc, trzeba iść prosto do niego, odezwał się Johnson; choć to może kosztować życie, ja się rezykuję pierwszy. — Nie, ja pójdę! zawołał doktór. — Ja, odrzekł z prostotą Hatteras. — Ależ, krzyczał Johnson, wy potrzebniejsi jesteście do ocalenia innych, niż ja stary niedołęga! — Nie, Johnsonie, mówił kapitan, pozwól mi działać; ja nie narażę mego życia więcej jak tego potrzeba koniecznie, a w ostatnim razie zawołam na was o pomoc. — Więc idziesz kapitanie naprzeciw niedźwiedzia? zapytał doktór. — Gdybym był pewnym, że go od razu powalić zdołam, zrobiłbym to, choćby mi czaszkę miał roztrzaskać, lecz za mojem zbliżeniem się do niego może uciec. Jestto przebiegłe zwierzę, postarajmyż się być zręczniejszymi od niego. — Cóż przeto czynić zamyślasz? — Podejść doń na dziesięć kroków, ale tak żeby on o tem nie wiedział. — A to jakim sposobem? — Sposób mój jest zuchwały wprawdzie, ale bardzo prosty. Macie skórę foki, niedawno ubitej? — Jest na saniach. — Wróćmyż więc do naszego domku, a Johnson niech tu pozostanie na straży. Retman wsunął się za pagórek lodowy, zakrywający go całkiem przed wzrokiem niedźwiedzia, który nie zmieniając pozycyi, wciąż wietrzył w powietrzu, i wciąż się kołysał.